


Bangle

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis is unbalanced.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Bangle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

_Prompto_ totally isn’t ready for a long road trip beyond the city’s walls where he’ll lose his best friend to a woman he’s never met before, but when Noctis answers the door, he slaps on a big smile and greets anyway, “Hey, bud! Ready to go?”

Noctis grunts an indistinguishable answer. He just looks sort of... _tired_. Which isn’t anything new. Prompto figured he’d at least be excited. Even Prompto’s looking forward to seeing Lady Lunafreya, if maybe not everything else surrounding it. He’s trying to be positive. The wedding will probably be fun. Noctis’ll probably look awesome in a suit. At the moment, he looks pretty much normal: black pants, black shirt, black boots, black jacket—just one black brace around his left arm. Prompto points at the bare right one and asks, “Where’s the other one?”

“’Lost it,” Noctis admits. “Don’t tell Iggy.”

“Uh, okay.”

Noctis steps forward, and Prompto automatically steps back, leaving room for Noctis to join him in the hallway. Noctis locks his apartment with a lingering, lengthy pause like he might never return. Maybe he won’t. Personally, Prompto loves his place, but it’s definitely a bachelor pad. Lunafreya will probably want to move into the Citadel. Noctis seems to shake it off and steps away, muttering, “Anyway, no one’ll notice.”

“The arm thing? I noticed.”

“That’s just ‘cause you’re into my bare arms, dude.”

“Pfft!” Prompto snorts and lightly shoves his best friend, who shoves him back, finally grinning. Together, they head down the hall and into the elevator. Noctis doesn’t even have anything with him—no bags or supplies. Maybe Ignis already packed it all the night before. He probably did. Sometimes Prompto wonders if Ignis will get to move in with Lunafreya and Noctis, just because there’s no way Noctis could function without him. But then Prompto would feel left out and want to move in too. They reach the garage level and step out into the dimly lit parkade. The Regalia stands out like a glimmering diamond amongst a bunch of common rocks.

Gladiolus is already waiting in the backseat. He offers a yawn and a wave when they reach him. Ignis doesn’t even say hello, just skips right to, “Where’s your other brace?”

Noctis mutters, “Fashion choice,” and gets into the car.


End file.
